


Golden Pair Splitting Up?

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Post-Graduation, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji learns some unexpected news from his best friend, Oishi, and his hidden feelings for his partner can't stay hidden any longer. This may be his last chance to tell him... but how will Oishi take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Pair Splitting Up?

Eiji Kikumaru and Suichiro Oishi were best friends since middle school. They had started out on shaky ground, but when they joined the tennis team, and found out how well they worked together as a double’s team, they were inseparable. They did everything together, took walks, did their homework, and practiced tennis. They even got into the same High School. Eiji was a bright, cheerful, and happy boy of 16. Sometimes he was likened to a cat with his agility and acrobatic skills in tennis and his curiosity off of the court. Oishi was always the more serious of the two, always looking out for Eiji, keeping him out of trouble, as well as the rest of the team. 

Eiji realized as he got older that he had feelings for Oishi. He didn’t say anything, for fear of losing his best friend, but he would often think about what he would do if Oishi did feel the same things for him. Eiji sat in class, daydreaming, when his phone vibrated quietly in his pocket. Eiji glanced at the teacher, who was busy lecturing, his nose stuck in a book. There were probably four or five other students around Eiji texting on their phones, and nobody had been penalized for it yet. 

~Eiji, meet me at the sushi place later. I have some news. –Oishi

Eiji smiled, his eyes sparkling softly. Even thinking about Oishi made him happy. He didn’t let himself thing too much about possibilities of being a couple, because… well, if Oishi decided that he wanted a girlfriend, Eiji would have to be happy for him, right? That was what friends did. 

~ Righto, Oishi! I’ll bring the cash! :3 

Eiji texted back, grinning like an idiot. He furrowed his brow as his phone vibrated again a few seconds later, and it was another text from Oishi. 

~ No need, my treat. 

Eiji blinked, reading the text again. Wow, if Oishi was paying, it was something big. Maybe he did have a girlfriend… 

~~~

Eiji smiled brightly as he walked through the doors of his and Oishi’s favorite sushi place. He felt his breath taken away at the soft lighting. The whole place was empty, except for Oishi. Eiji furrowed his brow as he stepped forward, trying not to blush. 

"Oishi, what… what’s going on?" He asked, smiling lightly. "Who’s going to make sushi if there’s nobody here?" He joked, laughing lightly. Oishi only smiled. 

"I have it all taken care of," He nodded, leading Eiji to their favorite table, where food was already laid out. "I had them make your favorite before they went home." He smiled, sitting down and motioning for Eiji to do the same. Eiji did, with his signature cheesy grin on his face. 

"What did somebody die?" He joked, before his eyes widened. "Somebody didn’t die, did they?" He asked worriedly. 

"No, no." Oishi laughed. 

"Oh, good." Eiji sighed in relief. "So what’s going on, then?" He asked, shoving a piece of sushi into his mouth. 

"I wanted to tell you first." Oishi smiled. "I’m going to college in America. I got the acceptance letter today." 

Eiji coughed, choking on his sushi. He swallowed hard, taking a large drink of his soda before giving Oishi an incredulous look. 

"What? Say that again." He demanded, his smile gone. Oishi looked apprehensive. 

"I’m going to college in America." Oishi replied softly. 

"Why the hell are you doing a thing like that?" Eiji snapped. 

"W-wh I thought you would be happy for me, Eiji." Oishi said, sounding sad. 

"Well-well I’m not!" Eiji growled, getting up and leaving the restaurant quickly. Oishi caught up to him quickly, grabbing his arm gently, but Eiji pulled away. "What?" Eiji growled, glaring up at the taller boy. Oishi blinked in shock, opening his mouth unsurely and taking a deep breath. "Well, out with it!" 

"You…" Oishi sighed, holding up a lunch-box. "You left your sushi." He whispered. Eiji blinked back tears, tearing the box from Oishi’s hands. 

"Thanks," He grumbled, turning to leave again, but Oishi grabbed his arm gently. 

"Please don’t storm off again." Oishi whispered. "Why are you so mad at me?" 

"Do I look mad?" Eiji snapped, glaring up at Oishi. Oishi rubbed the back of his head lightly. 

"Is that a trick question?" He asked softly. 

"I’m not mad!" Eiji growled. "How could you go to America to go to college? How could you move so far away?" He asked, his voice losing a lot of the anger, turning to sorrow. "How could you not tell me before you made your mind up…?" 

"I… I didn’t know that you’d care," Oishi murmured. 

"You didn’t think I’d care? You didn’t think I’d care that you’re breaking up the Golden Pair?" Eiji asked, sighing deeply. 

"So… you’re just upset about tennis, then?" Oishi asked, sounding hurt. 

"No! We’re the golden pair in more ways than one, Oishi!" Eiji enthused. "You’re my best friend. I don’t know. I thought that… you… f-felt something for me." He murmured, looking down and blushing deeply. Oishi blinked several times in shock, and Eiji sighed. "Yeah, I know, I shouldn’t have said anything." He murmured. "Have fun in America, okay? Send me a postcard or something." He said, turning to leave. This time, Oishi caught his hand, stopping him from leaving. Eiji turned, looking down at Oishi’s hand holding onto his in shock, turning his eyes to Oishi’s gorgeous green ones. 

"Eiji, I thought you had a girlfriend." Oishi said softly, a serious look in his eyes. 

"What?" Eiji asked, and if you looked really hard you could probably see the question marks above his head. 

"That girl. She has brown hair and you’re always with her after math class." 

"Oh. No, she’s just my tutor." Eiji smiled in embarrassment. "You know how bad I am with num-" He cut off as Oishi pressed his lips against his. Eiji blushed deeply, his heart racing as he tasted Oishi’s lips pressed against his. He had dreamed so many times of this, but he had never, ever dared hope that anything would come of it. Oishi felt the same way. He couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him, and he closed his eyes, letting go of Oishi’s hand and instead touching his chest. Oishi breathed out sharply through his nose, wrapping his now-free hand around Eiji’s waist, pulling his body against his own. Oishi’s kiss became rougher, and Eiji moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Oishi’s neck, kissing him back with equal enthusiasm. Oishi pushed Eiji against the wall, pressing closer and sticking his tongue into Eiji’s mouth. 

Eiji was like putty in Oishi’s arms, his mind full of nothing but Oishi, Oishi, Oishi. He felt himself grow hard as Oishi ground against him, and he blushed as Oishi noticed it. Oishi pulled away from the kiss, looking down at Eiji’s erection pressing against his zipper eagerly. 

"You’re hard for me," Oishi whispered, and Eiji blushed deeper. 

"You-you don’t have to say it like that." Eiji squeaked in embarrassment. Oishi looked up into his eyes, smirking lightly, looking pleased. 

"You have no idea how many times I’ve gotten hard just thinking about you." He whispered. "My cock knew what I wanted before I did." 

"You-" Eiji blushed. "You have a mouth on you." He murmured, shaking his head. Oishi only laughed, kissing him softly. 

"I can do things with my mouth, too," He whispered against Eiji’s lips. He took Eiji’s hand, leading him back to the sushi place. He closed and locked the door behind him, pushing Eiji against one of the walls. He got down on his knees, rubbing his fingers up Eiji’s legs slowly before unbuttoning his pants, pulling them open and taking Eiji’s member out through the hole in his boxers. Eiji gasped, shivering as Oishi touched his erect member, but he didn’t make any move to stop him. Oishi looked at his cock for a long moment before experimentally taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it. 

"Oh fuck," Eiji gasped, shuddering in pleasure and surprise. He had never had sex before, how was he supposed to know that it felt so good? Oishi moaned in response, tightening his fingers in Eiji's clothes as he pressed him farther against the wall, taking more of his erection into his mouth. Eiji squirmed, the pleasure and shock of it all too much to bear. He cried out in pleasure, blushing deeply as he dug his nails into the wall. "O-O-Oishi!" He cried, whimpering and squirming in pleasure as Oishi continued sucking on his member. 

Suddenly Eiji's knees buckled, and he couldn't stand anymore. He slid down the wall so that he was sitting, legs spread, in front of Oishi. Eiji blushed deeply, his chest heaving as he looked up at the man of his dreams, who seemed so collected, especially in comparison to Eiji, who's hair and clothes were mussed and wrinkled. 

Oishi chuckled, moving to suck on Eiji again, but Eiji grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to kiss hotly. He moved to cling to Oishi, climbing onto his lap and wrapping his legs around the older boy's waist. Oishi transitioned smoothly, wrapping his arms around Eiji's waist and pulling him close. 

"Oishi," Eiji whimpered softly, and Oishi paused, looking into Eiji's eyes. 

"What is it?" He asked softly. 

"I-" Eiji blushed bashfully. "I-I want you inside of me," He whispered. Oishi furrowed his brow lightly, kissing Eiji softly, brushing his fingers gently up his spine. 

“Are you sure?” He asked softly. “We can wait… we don’t need to rush anything.” 

“I want you,” Eiji repeated, the blush on his cheeks seeming almost permanent. “D-do you know how?” He asked softly, his eyes sparkling shyly at Oishi. Oishi chuckled, grinning at Eiji. 

“I do.” He whispered. Eiji nodded, kissing Oishi shyly, his heart beating fast. Even though he thought he was the one that wanted this most, he really didn’t know much about how it worked. Of course, he had always been the naïve one when it came to the two of them. Oishi was teaching him about everything all the time. “Touch me,” Oishi whispered, his eyes soft as he looked up at Eiji. Eiji was about to ask him what he meant, when he realized that he meant… down there. Eiji swallowed, and Oishi smiled reassuringly at him, moving to kiss his neck and shoulders gently. 

Eiji shook a little as he unbuttoned Oishi’s pants, pulling out Oishi’s large cock. He blushed at the size, his breath speeding up a bit when Oishi moaned softly. Eiji ran his fingers up the swollen erection, whimpering softly at Oishi’s noises. 

“Does it feel good, Oishi?” Eiji asked softly, getting a moan from Oishi when he said his name. 

“Fuck yes,” Oishi growled, thrusting his hips without realizing. Eiji blushed lightly when he moved, his erection pressing up against Oishi’s and making a spark of pleasure surge through him. He moaned without realizing it, raising his hand to his lips in embarrassment. Oishi took control, moving to stroke their cocks together, pulling Eiji closer on his lap. Eiji whimpered as he fought back moans of pleasure, biting his fingers and blushing deeply. Oishi suddenly shifted, lifting Eiji a bit and pressing him against the wall, pulling his jeans and boxers off of him easily. Eiji watched Oishi with wide eyes, his heart pounding against his ribcage. Oishi seemed so calm and composed, but Eiji could see sweat beading on his forehead. 

“Suck,” Oishi whispered, raising his fingers to Eiji’s lips. Eiji’s lips parted obediently, and he closed his eyes, sucking on Oishi’s fingers, moaning softly at the taste of his skin. Oishi gasped softly, shivering in pleasure as he watched Eiji sucking his fingers, until he finally pulled away, rubbing his now-slick with spit fingers against Eiji’s hole. Eiji gasped and bucked his hips without thinking about it, and Oishi smiled gently at him, pressing one, and then two fingers inside of his ass experimentally. Eiji moaned loudly, arching his back against the wall, his fingers moving to cling to Oishi’s shirt. Oishi gasped, but continued to stroke Eiji’s insides for a few moments before he couldn’t stand it any longer. He removed his fingers, making Eiji furrow his brow in confusion, but Oishi only stroked his cock a few times with his still-slick hand, lifting Eiji’s hips and pressing inside of him. 

His tip was large, and Eiji gasped in pain, his body aching in pleasure as well as pain. 

“O-Oishi I don’t know if you can fit,” He whimpered, tightening his fingers against Oishi’s shirt again. Oishi paused for a moment to wait for Eiji’s body to relax again before pressing further inside of him, gasping when his entire length was inside Eiji’s ass. He moaned as Eiji’s muscles tightened around him, and Eiji was somewhere between ecstasy and torture as he whimpered and moaned. 

“I’m sorry,” Oishi whispered, noting the tears in Eiji’s eyes. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“N-no, keep going,” Eiji whimpered, his body quaking as pleasure surged through him. Oishi nodded, beginning to slowly pump in and out of Eiji, his fingers tight in Eiji’s ass cheeks as he spread him as far as he would go. Eiji whimpered, his shoulders and head resting against the wall, his fingers tight in Oishi’s shirt, and his legs wrapped around Oishi’s waist as Oishi fucked him. It went on for what seemed a long time to Eiji, but his body quaked in pleasure and his lips uttered moans, whimpers, and cries of pleasure with every move Oishi made. Finally, when Oishi was close, he moved to take Eiji’s cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts, which got a little rougher. Eiji began crying out in pleasure , climaxing quickly, his cum splashing up onto Oishi’s face. Eiji blushed, going to say sorry, but his words were drowned out by a scream of pleasure as Oishi slammed inside of him, hitting his prostate. 

“Fuck!” Oishi cried out as he climaxed, his own warm, wet semen releasing itself inside of Eiji. He moaned, pumping in and out of Eiji gently a few times as he came down, and Eiji’s fingers relaxed their hold on his shirt. Oishi pressed his damp forehead against Eiji’s shoulder, moaning lightly as he gently pulled out, setting Eiji on the floor. They both continued to breathe hard for a while, still tangled up in each other’s arms. 

“Oishi?” Eiji finally asked softly. Oishi lifted his head from Eiji’s shoulder to look his best friend in the eye. “W-was that good?” 

Oishi couldn’t help but laugh, his eyes sparkling brightly at Eiji. 

“That was fucking amazing.” He replied, kissing Eiji’s soft, damp lips gently. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

“A little, but it felt good, too.” Eiji replied, blushing lightly. “You’re b-bigger than I expected.” 

“What, you never looked?” Oishi asked, furrowing his brow. “We showered together all of the time in gym and after practices.” 

“No, I didn’t.” Eiji said, sounding a bit offended that Oishi would ask. 

“I looked at you,” Oishi murmured, his eyes sparkling and his lips twisting into a smile at the pleased look on Eiji’s face. “If you were looking back maybe we would have figured this out a while ago.” 

“I’m glad it happened this way,” Eiji whispered, touching Oishi’s lips gently. “I-I’ll miss you when you go to America.” 

“I don’t have to go, if you don’t want me to.” Oishi whispered. 

“N-no, I want you to go.” Eiji smiled at Oishi. “I don’t want to stand in your way. Go for a year, and come back,” He whispered, leaning in and kissing Oishi softly. “Then I’ll be graduated from High School and I can go to university with you. We can be roommates.” He grinned at the connotation, and Oishi chuckled, pulling Eiji in for a passionate kiss. “I love you, Oishi.” Eiji whispered as Oishi pulled away. Oishi looked shocked for a moment before smiling, his eyes sparkling gently. 

“I love you too, Eiji.” He whispered.


End file.
